


Intimate Interrogation

by Filthmonger



Category: Street Fighter
Genre: Ass-Kicking, Breathplay, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Muscles, Prison, Submission, Thighs, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 05:38:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10960821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filthmonger/pseuds/Filthmonger
Summary: A hardened criminal can resist any sort of police interrogation technique. Cruel or Unusual. But everyone has their own weaknesses, and for some its just a pretty face and a pair of gargantuan thighs.





	Intimate Interrogation

The room was cold, bare and almost completely devoid of furniture, save for a sturdy table and pair of chairs. On one sat the six foot slab of muscle and destitution known as Rab, his arms crossed and fingers drumming idly on his biceps. His clothing, little more than a tank top and jeans, was in roughly as good a condition as he was; a little torn, a little dirty and a whole lot of unsavoury. Just the way he liked it. He stared down at the significantly smaller man in the blue uniform who rattled off another question Rab wouldn’t answer.

“Look, big guy.” The officer sighed. “We know you’ve got the weapons stashed somewhere. Your little buddies broke and squealed almost an hour ago. The longer you keep holding out on the nitty gritty, that is to say where they are and who sold them to you, the worse it’s going to get.”

Rab stayed silent.

“Okay. I’m gonna ask nicely one more time, and then things aren’t going to get so nice. Last chance to back out of something stupid. Where did you stash the weapons?”

Still silent.

“I was hoping you’d stay quiet.” The officer grinned, gesturing to the mirror. Out of the corner of his eye, Rab could see the tiny red light on the camera fade. The door at the far end of the room opened, and two more blue-shirted officers filed in. All three of them had sadistic smiles plastered across their faces. Rab grit his teeth together. Oh, it was going to be a fun afternoon.

***

“So… you gonna spill the beans or what?” The interrogating officer asked a few minutes later. He and his companions shook their hands and cracked their knuckles, looking down at Rab as he lay on the floor.

“Fuck off, pig.” Rab spat. He propped himself up, glaring at them as his body and recently acquired bruises ached. Bastards probably hoped he’d hit them back. Give them an excuse to lock him, at least. Smart fuckers had only aimed for his torso as well. Obviously wasn’t their first rodeo. Not that it was his either. He stood, and sat himself back into the chair, still at eye level with most of them. One of them seemed to be wincing a little, and Rab couldn’t help but crack a smile. “Are you still gonna keep me detained?”

“Oh, we’re gonna do a lot to you, buddy.” The one in charge said. “Trust me, you should have taken up our offer.” He gestured, and the trio of police officers left the room, locking the door behind them. Rab exhaled slowly, giving his bruised ribs a gentle poke. Laughing was going to be painful for a day or two, and he sure as hell hoped the drafty little interrogation room they stuffed him in wasn’t going to give him a cold or anything. His smile broadened; if that was the worst they could do to him, even with the cameras off, then he was as good as free. They couldn’t keep him locked up much longer, so all he had to do was wait.

And wait.

And wait.

Rab exhaled sharply, pinching the bridge of his nose. Where were they? There wasn’t a clock inside, but it had to have been at least an hour since his beating. He stood up and rapped on the two-way mirror. A couple minutes passed, so he called to the other side and knocked a little harder. Still nothing. He flopped back into his chair, pushing back so it balanced precariously on its rear legs. Did they think he was just going to get bored and tell them everything?

Finally the door opened, and Rab settled his chair down with a faint thud. The woman who walked in was just a touch taller than average, but that was as close to average as she got. Strikingly beautiful with an imposing stance and confident walk, her figure was both elegantly curved and solid muscle. She was dressed in a blue dress of Chinese origin, rimmed with gold. Brown pantyhose clung tightly to her legs, the contours of the enormous muscles of her thighs on full display as she strode towards him. White boots, a sash and cute little wraps on her hair created a sharp contrast of pleasantness amidst the otherwise intimidating visage, though it was quickly re-established by her spiked bracelets. Rab let out a low whistle as she made it to the table.

“So… you the good cop?” He asked.

“That depends.” She said, not even cracking a smile. “My name is Chun Li. I’m an agent for Interpol, and according to my friends in this station you haven’t been playing nice.”

“Interpol? Dressed like that?” Rab looked her up and down again. He liked what he saw.

“I’m a bit of an exception to the rules.”

“Uh huh.” He leant back in his chair as she moved around the table. Much like with the officers, he was still at eye level with her even when sitting. “Look, lady, unless you’re offering me a very different deal to the one the other guys were giving me, I’m not gonna say a damn thing. And I mean a very different deal.”

“I see.” Her lips pursed slightly. “I suppose we’re done talking then. Please don’t take it personally.”

“Take what personally?” He managed to ask before her foot collided with his chin. He reeled backward, toppling off his chair and crashing to the floor as pain lanced up his back and face. He groaned, a few drops of blood hitting the ground as he brought himself onto all fours. “Ah… the fuck?”

“Tell me where you’re hiding the weapons.”

“Go to hell already!” He spat. Next thing he knew he was flying across the room and colliding with the wall, the breath knocked out of him first by her kick and then by the impact. He writhed on the floor, gasping and wheezing. Her foot slammed into his back forcing him down into the ground again. “Fucking… What the hell is wrong with you?”

“Neither of us have time to play games. Tell me what I want to know.”

“I don’t know shit, lady.” He screamed as her heel smacked into the small of his back. The bitch did not have the authority to do this, Interpol or not. Not that anyone was going to care for street trash like him. He squirmed under her foot, glaring up at her. Hey, at least the view was nice. Girl had enough fashion sense to wear a thong the same colour as her dress; the blue peeking out amidst swathes of brown pantyhose. No way did she dress like this for purely business purposes. He sneered, watching her lips curl slightly. Way he saw it, he had two choices right now; either take the beating until they found someone even nastier, or fight back and get put away for assaulting an officer. He wasn’t sure if the sentence was more or less than whatever they had lined up for him now.

Ah, fuck it. Prison was better than his ego being bruised.

Rab rolled, sweeping his hand onto her leg and knocking her to the ground. Somehow she was on her feet faster than he was, not that it mattered. He dove forward, bull-rushing her as he threw hook after hook. She dodged every single one. Her legs were lightning fast, striking him at every opening. He didn’t stop. He just kept throwing punch after punch, forcing her back until she was up against a wall. A high kick cracked against his jaw, sending him reeling back only for another to land at his sternum. He took hold of a chair and hurled it toward her. It clattered against the wall as she rolled to the side and swept his feet out from under him. Rab barely managed to keep his balance. He flailed wildly, and she leapt onto the table. He turned just in time to watch her sail through the air gracefully before they both slammed to the ground.

Rab’s hands leapt to his throat; he could hardly breathe. His neck was strained as the sheer mass of her thighs forced his head off the ground. She smirked down at him, crossing her ankles and tightening her mammoth thigh’s hold on his airways. Her hands rested gently against the floor as she sat atop his chest, further weakening his breathing. His hands scrabbled, trying to tear away at the smooth fabric or scratch the skin beneath. Every inch of her felt like it was made of hardened muscle. Probably was. He gasped for air, his face turning a little red.

“I don’t like having to resort to this, but you gave me no choice.” Chun Li said. She gave his throat a little squeeze. “They said I could interrogate you however I wanted, so unless you want to me to choke you out I suggest you start talking.”

Rab balled his hands into fists, futilely smacking against her legs. Every breath was a little laboured, and tinged with the smell of her. Sweat, nylon and what he suspected was perfume.

“Is that it? I’m the strongest woman in the world, so you’ll have to try a little harder if you want to escape!” She smirked. “Or do you like being held like this?”

His face turned redder.

“Come on, you’re a big, strong man. Break out already!” She sat up, laughing as she loomed over him. She ran a hand through his hair. “Maybe I was right. Maybe you are the kind of wimp who likes to be crushed between a woman’s thighs. Don’t think I didn’t see how you stared at mine when I walked in.” She gave them a little smack, the flesh barely moving. “Do you like it when a girl has big, strong thighs like this? Does seeing them just make you want to lie down so she can walk all over you?”

Rab squirmed, his efforts redoubling. He could feel the heat growing in his cheeks. A faint whiff of something hit his nose and her hips ground up against his body. He wanted to object but every time he opened his mouth her thighs just tightened again.

“Did you like the view I gave you earlier? I bet you did, you filthy boy.” Her smirk grew crueller. “Do you know why I wear these pantyhose? And this dress? Because I love it when perverts like you stare at my legs. I didn’t put in hours of effort just to have it be wasted.” She grabbed his head, ramming it further up her thighs. He was barely an inch from her crotch, and he could smell the dampness starting to spread. “What’s the matter? You stopped resisting. Don’t tell me you’re done already!”

It was true; his hands had long ago stopped scrabbling or scratching. They just rested on the rippling muscles as his heartbeat quickened with every word of her taunting. He could feel the blood rush to his face, and… elsewhere. He slammed his eyes shut and quietly swore as she chuckled above him. She was really getting into this. Really, really getting into it. Why did every damn cop here have a sadist streak? He gave another futile struggle, squirming beneath her and kicking against the ground. This was really, really fucking humiliating. He was almost thankful the cameras were off, because if something like this ever got out his reputation was done for.

God dammit, and why did that just make it even hotter?

“Are you going to talk now?” She asked. “Because I’m happy to do this all day.”

“… Fine. I’ll talk.” Rab choked out, trying to avoid eye contact. “I’ll tell you everything.” Her grip on his throat loosened and his breath rushed back into him. He let his hands hit the floor as he gulped down as much air as he could.

“And here I was hoping you’d resist. It’s much more fun that way.”

“Fuck off, bitch.” He said, keeping his eyes firmly on the wall. A sharp squeeze of her thighs cowed his attitude. With a hefty sigh, he started to spill the beans. Didn’t even bother to lie about locations or dates. He just had the feeling she would know. And that lying would invariably result in another round of choke-holds. In any other situation maybe he wouldn’t have minded that. All the while his hand crept along the floor, moving down to his waist with the full intent of resolving a certain, ahem, positioning problem as stealthily as he could.

“Don’t try anything.” Chun Li said as her hand lashed out to grip his wrist. Rab tensed as her eyes followed it, the cruel smirk reappearing on her face. “Is that a weapon in your pocket? Or are you having more fun than I thought?”

Before he could think of a suitable counter her hand had tossed his aside and snaked past his waistband, any words caught in his throat as her fingers began to caress the tip of his cock. They slid further, running along the underside of his shaft. Her mouth curled into a surprised ‘o’ as she continued down, a soft giggle making his cock twitch. Her thighs retightened around his head. Her hips ground forward, rubbing her soaked crotch against his chin.

“Looks like I was right about you, huh? I guess I don’t need to feel bad about it after all.” She unzipped his shorts and pulled his shaft into the open air, her fingers wrapping around it and slowly pumping up and down. Her grinding hips matched the slow, languid pace. “Mmm… you’re already so hard! You must have really enjoyed being put in your place.”  
He whimpered as she ran her thumb along his tip, smearing it with the rapidly budding drops of pre. He twitched as another soft giggle floated out of her.

“Oh… You love being put in your place by a strong woman, don’t you?” She bit her lip, her hand speeding up as he nodded. “You love being stuck between my massive thighs… love feeling their strength around you. I should have known from the very start. Mmm… I could choke the life out of you and that just makes you harder. I love it when a big guy like you breaks this easily. And you were so very, very easy. I bet you didn’t even try that hard, just so you could end up here.”

Rab’s breath was growing ragged, and not just from the soft squeezes to his throat. Her hand was moving faster and faster, gliding along a sticky sheen of pre from tip to hilt as she ground away at his face. Her own chest was rising and falling a little heavier with each movement, a soft blush entering her cheeks as she taunted him. His hips bucked upwards slightly, as if to fuck her hand as she stroked. She’d barely touched him and already the pressure was unbearable! Even as a teenager he would’ve been embarrassed to be this quick.

He grunted and groaned, lights dancing on the sides of his vision as his hips thrust as far upward as they could. Her heard her make a surprised little noise as he came, cock pulsing and cum spurting onto her hand. He collapsed back onto the floor, panting heavily as the haze settled on his mind. He watched her shocked expression turn playfully cruel as he continued to spray out the last of his orgasm, cum dripping off his tip and coating her hand. Without warning her thighs squeezed together and his hands flew back up to futilely try to pry them apart. He could feel the dizziness settle in, the darkness encroaching on his vision as his orgasm addled mind tried to process what was going on. The last thing he saw before he blacked out was Chun Li smiling down at him, slowly licking his cum from her fingers.

***

“And you’re sure the info he gave you is solid?” The officer asked. He looked over the brief again, noting the absence of any specific interrogation techniques. Not that he wasn’t used to omitting details himself.

“I can guarantee it.” Chun Li said. She sat opposite his rather messy desk, legs folded neatly.

“… Good enough for me.” The officer sighed, slipping the report away. “Don’t know how well we can hold him, though. Wouldn’t be the first time he’s skirted the law like this.”

“If he’s ever a problem again, just bring me in. I know exactly how to handle him.” She smiled, standing up and politely bowing as she left the room. A quick flash of the noise outside his office and she was gone. The officer leant back in his chair, tapping his temples thoughtfully. He had no idea what on earth she had done, but somehow she’d gotten Rab to say everything and more. Even if they had found him barely conscious when they got in there. There was something odd about the whole situation, but he wasn’t about to go prying. He wasn’t paid enough to care about how she worked. He shook his head; guess some things just needed a woman’s touch.


End file.
